


No other way

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Character Death, HinaKumi Week, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: Day 1: to live.He was there, clinging onto his only reason to live. And he failed. / Conquest spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo
> 
> HinaKumi week is here, and I hope people will enjoy it! What's better than beginning the week with some angst? aha

Hinata sputtered blood on the ground and coughed until he had no breath left. His body was aching everywhere. He didn't remember if his second sword broke or if an enemy took it as a way to put him at a disadvantage. But that didn't matter. His hand was still clutching his katana, as if it was his last root to his world, and hard as it may be, he managed to push himself up, all his strength in his arms and his legs shaking. He used his katana as a support, but he suspected it wouldn't last much longer. Clashing with a Nohrian soldier proved way more damaging than he had originally thought. He was supposed to stop them at the foot of the wall; he was supposed to slow them down so that Lord Takumi could shoot them; he was supposed to protect his liege and his country. He wouldn't die until his heart stopped beating.

So he dragged his feet, making slow steps that left puddles of blood behind him, his weapon scratching the ground every time he used it to keep standing. He bypassed a litter of his men's corpses. He failed them. He had promised victory. He brought death instead. He was dying as well; should he try healing himself before continuing walking? He didn't have any vulnerary or concoction left. He could maybe see if there was any in his men's pouches, but that was highly unlikely. He didn't have the strength to do so anyway.

Each step felt heavier and each step closed the gap between him and his friends. Was Oboro alive? Was Lord Takumi alive? Hinata couldn't afford failing them too. But in his haze induced recognition of Oboro's body among many others, he supposed he wasn't expecting a miracle. She was a confirmed warrior, she wielded the naginata like nobody else. There was an arrow embedded in her right leg and a gash in her stomach that probably made her bleed to death. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes torn; she would have never dared presenting herself like this. Hinata wasn't in his right mind and couldn't quite process yet what just happened—or maybe he just didn't have any energy left to cry. He still had one thing to check, after that he would be able to rest. Rest seemed like a very good idea.

Somewhere between the staircase and a lone axe on the ground, Hinata heard it. His liege's voice, angry, hurt, desperate. Negative emotions that flickered, went and came back, as fast as it took the swordsmaster to brandish his katana. Lord Takumi hadn't been well since a long time, showing so much hatred towards the world, eyes blazing with wildness that sent chills down Hinata's spine. He was obsessed with something that was driving him crazy. Hinata wished he had been a better retainer to appease his liege's anger; he wasn't going to back down, now.

When he arrived at the top of the stairs, he was greeted with the incredulous looks of Corrin's army. They were all poised, waiting for the right moment to jump into the fight, while their leader and the Nohrian siblings were facing off against Lord Takumi. At least they weren't being cowards by attacking together someone who was alone, but that didn't prevent Hinata from feeling furious as he saw the second prince of Nohr raising his hand with what probably was his magic. Corrin stood there speechless, as if it wasn't her fault that everything came to this, as if she really couldn't understand what this battle implicated for the country she was supposed to fight for.

“D-Don't you dare lift a hand on Lord Takumi!”

Hinata regained some semblance of energy as he charged forward, katana firmly in his grasp, eyes looking only at the people who showed enough arrogance to take on his liege. He ignored the cries from the members of the army and he felt more than saw the glint of a dagger thrown his way—he didn't stop, though, relied on his instincts that never failed him and dodged. His eyes were still locked on the royal party, his mind fuzzy with the sole goal of protecting Lord Takumi. Lord Takumi, who appeared injured, looking grim and disappointed and angry, always angry, but Hinata would fix it once he got rid of their enemies. No matter how strong they were, no matter how many they were, he would stay at his liege's side, taking and executing orders, as well as making everything in his power to keep him safe. That was his job.

The first prince of Nohr dashed forward and clashed his blade with his katana, and Hinata grit his teeth, snarling, blood rolling down his arms but he didn't care. The look on the prince's face reminded him of Lord Ryoma whenever he was in battle to defend the borders of Hoshido. Hinata would not lose sight of his objective, though, and pushed, pushed, hands clutching the handle of his weapon with such a vigor that his knuckles turned white, losing any kind of feeling in them, and he forced his enemy to take step back. The two swords were producing a shrill sound that seemed to wake Corrin from her daze, since from the corner of his eye, Hinata saw her approaching them, before being stopped by the first princess.

“Hinata, please listen,” she said, but her words fell on deaf ears. “We're not going to hurt Takumi! If you both stop fighting, we can end this war in the fastest way possible—”

“I don't—don't have to listen to anything you say!” Hinata yelled back.

The legendary sword was glowing red, the same color as the blood that was cumulating beneath his feet, and in one miraculous blow Hinata managed to take the advantage. His katana slided along the sword, making it move back and he took the opportunity to dash past the first prince. He didn't take notice of his opponen't expression.

As he was extending an arm to reach for Lord Takumi, something snaked around his leg and he fell on the ground, dropping his katana that clattered at the same as he did. Only then did he register the pain that was burning his body, protesting against the stress he was putting on it. He growled, pushing on his arms to get up but they buckled as soon as he tried to use any strength in them. He couldn't even hold his own weight—pathetic. His throat was closing up with each breath he was taking, ragged and strained, while his whole body was slowly getting colder as the adrenaline from the fight drained out.

“I'm surprised he was able to move like this with the injuries he sustained previously,” the second prince commented from somwhere behind him.

“Can I... Can I try to heal him a bit? If we're not going to kill him or the Hoshidan prince, I should patch them up.”

“Not now, Elise. We haven't quite finished yet.”

Hinata lifted his head, searched for his liege with hazy eyes. Fortunately—or unfortunately?—he was a few mere meters away from him. They made eye contact; Lord Takumi looked so down, suddenly, nothing resembling the furious and hurt prince he had been for months, but it quickly disappeared for a more irritated grimace.

“You shouldn't have come here,” he muttered. “I thought you were dead.”

Hinata's lips formed a lopsided grin.

“Not before I can secure your safety,” he replied.

Lord Takumi shook his head. He then got closer to the wall, taking slow steps back, ignoring the questioning gaze his retainer shot him. Hinata was too exhausted to get another coherent sentence out of his mouth, but the closer his liege was to the edge, the more panicked he became, and no amount of blood loss and brain shutting off would prevent him from fulfilling his duty. But physics didn't agree with him, stranding him on the ground with no possible way to get up, to rush to grab his liege and to run, away from the Wall of Suzanooh and away from a certain demise. He was watching like in slow motion Lord Takumi climbing the wall and spreading his arms, the look on his face undecipherable, a mixture between tiredness, resignation and sadness.

There were shouts coming from the Nohrian army, mostly from Corrin probably, and he was there, mesmerized by the image of Lord Takumi against the red and orange of the sky, mind blank and mouth dry, unable to do anything with this damn ivy around his foot. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real.

Hinata raised a hand, lips parting.

“Don't do that, Lord Takumi—”

The only reason he was still alive was because he needed to protect Lord Takumi. He knew his time was up; but that didn't mean his liege had to go with him, let alone leaving before him. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Hoshido needed his prince, needed the reckless but master in strategy Lord Takumi—

Lord Takumi offered him a small smile.

There was a scream and a fall, and a fall and two deaths.


End file.
